Morning Fey Is Getting Snaped Tonight
by Morning Fey
Summary: This short story was my entry in TPMM's Mary Sue Challenge so it's full of Mary Sueisms. What happens when Snape's wish comes true. Rated for sex scenes.


**Morning Fey is Getting Snaped Tonight**

This is my entry in the 'Potions Master's Muse,1000 Members In Your Face Mary Sue Challenge.

Thanks to JK for the use of her characters. I'm just borrowing them with no intent of gaining anything of monetary value.

**Warning...** Rated for Sexual content and language. I did tone down the sex scenes a lot for FF. In my story I went beyond self insertion and really tried to delve into the realm of Mary Sue as much as possible. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

I am Morning Sun Fey and this is the story of how my true love came to me.

Snape took a swig from the nearly empty bottle of brandy. School was finally out for the year and he had succumbed to the need to drink heavily. That disgusting Potter had defeated the Dark Lord months ago and life had changed little for the Potions Master. _Potter, Potter, Potter._ That's all anyone ever discussed anymore. For years he'd risked his own life to benefit the Order, but was anyone praising him? "Nooo, they are not!" spittle flew from his lips as spoke to himself. The room began to blur and he sat on the couch to wait out the impending unconsciousness that would soon be overcoming his body.

One corner of the room was suddenly awash with light. Something resembling fireflies swirled like a maelstrom and began to close on him. _Great, now I'm hallucinating. Just what I need, some schizophrenic tendencies to add to my already lovely disposition. _The lights began to condense and form into the shape of a woman. She was older and grey haired. In his blurry vision she very much resembled Professor McGonagall. "Who're you and what're you do'n my room," he slurred.

"Severus Snape, I am Mist, your Fairy Godmother. For your service to the good of wizard kind these many years I have been sent to grant you one wish. Anything within my power is yours to have."

The dark man snorted thinking he must have already passed out. _Merlins beard a friggin Fairy Grandmother? __Wants to grant me a wish does she? _His mind reeled with his supposed delirium. _Fine! I'll make a wish she'll never be able to fulfill. _"Find me someone who'll love me for the rest of my days," he smirked. "Hah! Think you can do that Fairy Gram?"

The woman stood ramrod straight and stoically replied, "I've had this job for many years Professor and I'm very adept at making even the most unlikely of dreams a reality. I think it's entirely possible that I may find someone to suit your needs nicely."

Snape listened though now ringing ears as the woman bid him goodnight as vanished. Fog settled over his vision and he lapsed into a deliciously dreamless slumber. Upon awakening the next day he recalled the account of the so called Fairy Grandmother and assumed that it was after all a dream. Some black coffee and a Hangover Drought later there was a raping at his chamber door. "Come," he yelled.

A woman cracked the door and shyly looked in. "Professor Snape?" she asked before entering.

"Yes, what do you want?" The lady was astonishingly lovely. She had long red hair and iridescent blue green eyes almost the shade of a glacial lake. Form fitting trousers and a tight black top revealed a very shapely body.

"I'm Morning Fey. Grandmother Mist sent me to you."

"You can't be serious? Is this a joke? Did Dumbledore put you up to this?" He watched her intently.

"No, Mist said I was to be the Potions Master's Muse."

"The Potions Master's Muse are you? How disappointing."

"And why would that be? What, am I a such a Troll you can't stand to look at me?"

Snape listened to her words in astonishment. She, was anything but a Troll. He meant that it must be disappointing for her not for him. "No. I mean, you're not completely repulsive."

"I've had better compliments but I suppose for now that will have to do. So, Mist said that I'd be moving in. Where do you want me?"

The Potions Master stared in shock at her words. Moving in? He was tempted to tell her to go right back out the door but something stopped him. It's highly unlikely but what if this was for real? His highly suspicious nature soon gave way to his body's more carnal responses to the swell of her breasts and those delectable lips. Her voice was so lush it was almost musical to his ears. A more delectable woman he'd surely never seen.

Morning got her bags from outside the door and followed Snape to the bedroom. "Well, what now?" she asked looking to him with anticipation.

It'd been a long time since Snape had been with a woman and though he still found the situation a bit incredulous he was willing to roll with it for now. He moved close to the lady, looming over her. Dark eyes raked her blue ones, his face turned to a sneer when she flinched. "Do I detect a flicker of fear?" He watched her shake her head, wide eyes intently devouring him. "So Miss Fey, you are here to be my sex slave yes?"

The woman recalled as if slapped, "what? I assure you professor I am no man's slave and _if _we have sex it will be of my choosing. That is if_ I_ want _you_. Now is there any of that you didn't understand?" The dark man stared down at her and Morning felt her insides begin to heat. He stepped closer and ran his fingers gently from her forehead down to her chin where they grasp and eased her face upward. The rich baritone in his voice rung through her ears and tickled her spine with sexual awareness. _Gods I don't even know the man. Mist is the greatest matchmaker of the Grandmothers but maybe I was wrong in listening to her. He wants me to be his sex slave? _The vision of the dark imposing man caught her breath. _Yet, there is something about him that makes me wonder what it would be like. _

"And do you want me?" Snape felt the woman trembling under his fingers and nearly let the grin he was holding in escape to his face. A soft sigh escaped her lips while her body melted into his. To have such an effect on this woman was very empowering. His lips claimed hers roughly, forcing her mouth open and joining her tongue in deep exploration. Snape felt himself harden from the nearness of her seemingly willing body. That searing kiss had just about undone him. If I can't have love I might as well take what I can now. His lips crushed against hers, fire raged from her body in response. His hand reached up to massage her breast and she groaned against his mouth. Roughly he ripped her blouse down the front and peeled it from her shoulders. The woman's mall hands, shook as they began undoing the multitude of buttons on his own frock coat.

Severus pushed her hands away and made speed of the coat and his white cotton shirt. He gloried in the sight of the woman who was hastily discarding her clothes. Her body clothed was incredible yet naked, it was flawless. _Who had removed the rest of my clothes? _Surely he must have, but couldn't for the life of him remember. Morning kneeled before him and flickered her tongue over the head of his penis. Gentle fingers ran over his soft mounds before wrapping around his phallus. Finally she took him in fully. Dark eyes watched that head of red hair bob intently. Those lips sucked as the tongue flickered around him. Never had any woman done such a thing to him of her own free will. Occasionally he'd paid to procure such 'lip service' from a woman. This was the most incredible feeling, and sight that he could possibly imagine. The woman milked him with her hand while she sucked him off. Finally he began to spasm in his release. Morning sat back on her knees, licking her lips as she graced him with a beautiful smile.

"Did you like that?"

"Oh Gods yes! Your tongue? Clearly it's full of dark magic." Laughter rang in his ears. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. "Hold," he called out. They dressed quickly before Snape answered the door. Standing there was Sirus Black, the temporary Care of Magical Creatures Professor while Hagrid was in France on sabbatical. "What do you want Black?" he seethed.

"You missed the staff meeting Snape. Dumbledore was busy so he sent me to see if you were still alive or if your body was down here rotting away. By the smell of things down here I'd say rotting is the best answer." The man looked over Snape's shoulder and spying the woman his eyes went wide. "Morning? What the hell are you doing here, and with this greasy git? Your father would never stand for this! He wouldn't even let _me_ touch you."

The beautiful woman sneered at Black, "I believe he said something about you having fleas if my memory serves me?"

"Do you have any idea who this is you've got hidden away here in your lair Snape?"

"Why don't you be so good as to enlighten me Black?" he snarled.

"Morning Fey is a Fairy Princess of the Tuatha de Danann. Her old man's the fucking King of the Sidhe. You know ancient magic, elementals, Fairy Mound and all that crap?"

Snape looked at the man in shock! Surely he'd lost his mind. That kind of Fairy was strictly a fictional creature wasn't it? Dark eyes turned to the woman who merely smiled demurely and shrugged. "Is this true?"

"Does it matter?" the woman asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Those delicate fingers that had aroused him so earlier crept up his chest and pulled his head down to his in a flaming kiss.

"Ha, hem!" Black snapped. "I'm still here you know."

The two continued to snog for a minute longer before they broke apart. "Perhaps you should go then Sirus. Can't you see we're busy here?"

"Fine! I'll be sure to tell the Headmaster you're indisposed."

Snape slammed the door and turned back to the ravishing woman. "Are your parents really royalty? Fairy royalty? Miss Fey are you really a princess? How do you know Black?"

"Yes, yes, yes and from the office. I work at St. Mungo's as an administrative assistant. My father thought it's be a good idea to learn the value of a dollar. It's not so bad, the people are really nice. Damn HMO's are drive me crazy though. I hope you've got good health insurance. Can you believe some insurance companies won't cover Dragon Pox because it's a below the line diagnosis? We have to get prior-authorization for Wolfsbane! Heaven forbid some stupid Werewolf wait until the last minute to get a refill. They'd rather pay for a twenty-four hour admit than the dammed potion. Getting back to your question Sirus got stuck in his Animagus form one day and came to the clinic. My dad just happened to be visiting and overheard him ask me out. Father disliked him instantly. He's pretty reliant on his intuition my dad is. Told him he to keep his flea bitten hide away from his daughter."

"Yes, well if you're going to be staying on we'd best introduce you to the Headmaster. Come along." Severus ignored her 'buts' and lead the way to Dumbledore's office where he and Minerva turned their inquiring eyes their way. "Albus, Minerva, this is Morning Fey and she's going to be my guest for an undetermined amount of time if that is acceptable." He noted the young woman blushed prettily at that.

"Morning my dear this is a pleasant surprise. How are your mother and father these days?"

The Fairy stood still as the old man took her hands, "well as always sir and yourself? Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva piped in from her seat on the couch, "excellent as always my dear. I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here with Severus though."

"Yes, well you remember Grandmother Mist?" Morning shot the two a wicked grin. "She's matched us up and I came to see about giving it a go."

The older witch sniggered at that. "Severus I never thought I'd see you with a Fairy, little own a Fairy Princess. Are you sure your delicate constitution will allow for such a match?"

Snape turned to scowl at the old woman. He was loath to continue this conversation. "Very well then, since there are no objections _we _shall be going."

"Severus Snape with a woman?" The portrait of Merlin chortled, "and a Fairy princess at that? My, my. Just what is the world coming to these days?"

"Merlin's beard," he muttered under his breath before he grabbed Morning by the arm and pulled her out the door. "Why didn't you tell me you already knew Albus. I looked like a fool in there."

"I tried to if you recall, but a certain Potions Master refused to listen," she shot at him with a sneer of her own. She hurried after him until a young lady ran smack into his chest. The pretty thing with long curly auburn hair looked at Snape with apprehension.

"Sorry Professor," her kind eyes turned to Morning. "Er, who's your lady friend?"

"Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all of Hogwarts. Our new Muggle Studies Professor and the girl whoapparently _never_ bothers to look before running around corners, this is Miss Morning Fey and she will be staying at the school for a time."

Her eyes took on a sad glazed expression, "as a teacher?" Snape continued to scowl at the girl and when he replied to the negative Hermione began to sniffle. "I can't believe it. Severus Snape has a significant other?" Now tears began to fall. "The greasy git who storms the halls with his billowing robes has someone? Now everyone else has someone! What's wrong with me?" Her small fists began to clench and sobs wracked her body. "Why can't I find a boyfriend? I'm a twenty one year old maid that no man wants!"

The two watched the girl run down the hall with shocked expressions on their faces. "Er, must be her time of the month," Morning suggested.

They went back to the dungeons with Snape still a bit miffed. The day was spent talking to each other, getting to know some of what the other was like. Severus was amazed that she seemed willing to answer his questions. Shyly yes, but perhaps a mite to willing in fact. Late into the evening the woman rose and gave him notice that she was ready to retire for the evening. For a moment he opened his mouth to tell her to go ahead but when he realized that she meant for _him _to go with her it quickly snapped shut. He leaned against the wall and watched her disrobe. Standing there in all her naked glory the Potions Master reveled in her beauty. His cock hardened and began to throb before he tore at his own clothes.

Naked his manhood stood erect, like a beacon it called out to her. Morning couldn't take her eyes off his penis. It was like she'd never seen one before this very moment. Silently he approached and drew her into a rough kiss. She almost cried out when he wrenched his lips from hers.

"Woman! Know that you have stirred me. I am awake and I am hungry." Snape pulled her to the bed and pushed her back. He spread her knees and raised her legs to examine her womanhood._ This is nice_, he thought as he stroked the shaved pubis, his fingers gently parting and examining the delicate folds. His hands held her wide as his other hand probed inside.

The throbbing between her legs was driving her to an insane need for this man. His long slim fingers explored the delicate folds and Mari felt the moistness of her desire flow from her as the dark man probed her, putting every small nuance of her to memory.

He spread her legs farther as he licked her with his tongue. Pausing at her indrawn breath, making her wait for it before he shoved his tongue inside. Severus pressed his face into her, exploring her, his tongue like a blade slashing her with pleasure as his skilled hands worked her mons.

Morning cried out when his tongue touched her. She trembled as he gently lapped. The only thought in her head was the incredible feelings he aroused in her. She arched her back and moaned with pleasure as his long fingers shoved their way in and out as he drank her in with his mouth until the tremors of climax racked her body.

Without further ado Snape climbed on the bed and thrust into her. _Ye gods! I can't even concentrate enough to kiss you at this point. _For a long while he just clung to her, trying to absorb as much of the delight of finally, having her._ All of this woman in contact with all of me. _In pulling her closer, the internal pressures that fill him becomes excruciating... almost pain like in quality, but delicately balancing on the thin line between pain and unimaginable pleasure. The man had reached a point of tension so great that his body can not move. Snape felt her fingernails unconsciously dig into his back, but he was so equally raptured, unable to even feel the sharpness. All of the muscles in his body were in total rigor.

All Morning could feel was the throbbing convulsive grasp of his body inside of her. She was amazed that all of him could fit inside her tight sheath. There is no movement. There doesn't need to be. The pressures were perfectly aligned with what her body needed. She just held on for dear life, unable to see or hear or sense anything that wasn't Snape. _There is no life outside of you. You have become my reality, my universe. _

Slowly, finally he began to move. His engorged member sliding in and out of her like a fine tuned piston. Snape could sense the contact from her legs that wrapping around his waist yet his mind was focused on his task The thrusts became more rapid and Morgan's body writhed under his. Her cries of pleasure only propelled him to fuck her harder, faster. Pumping her with all his might the strength of his cry buried her own scream of climax. Sated he remained braced above her gasping for breath. Her beautiful face aglow with the rapture of their lovemaking. Severus felt a primal, ferocious pride at the taking of her. _Oh yes my dear, and I'll be taking a lot more of you won't I?_

The next day Snape decided it best to move them to his family home for the summer. She'd taken a leave of absence from work so they could be away from the prying eyes and ears of the school staff. They spent the days and nights of a long hot summer making love.

He felt completely at ease with her and much of their time was spent talking and laughing. Most of the laughing he had to admit was that musical laughter of Morning's. She was a serious, thoughtful woman whom always put his needs before her own. Her facial expression betrayed that serious nature yet when she smiled it lit the room.

One morning the wary House Elf who brought their repast inquired as to Morning's health.

"I'm feeling great Dippy. Why do you ask?"

The frail creature rung his hands, "well missus, it's just that the others and I heard the screaming and..."

Morning grinned at Dippy, "haven't you ever heard a woman screaming with pleasure?"

Wide eyes covered the small face, "er, no. No madam, not here."

"That will be quite enough. Be off." Snape scowled yet he wanted to laugh. "How old are you?"

"Thirty three."

"Really? I would have thought more like twenty."

"I have good genes."

His gaze ran over where she sat with a large bag of potato chips. "If you continue to eat like that you won't fit into those jeans."

Morning stopped her hand midway to her mouth and turned on the man. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Fat? Why no my dear never fat. Actually you're quite possibly the most enormous creature I've ever seen in my life? I'd go so far as to liken you to an Erumpent."

The woman gawked at him. An Erumpent was a huge African beast similar to a rhinoceros. Ironically they often blew each other up during mating season. _That stinky little bugger. _Morning watched his lips twitch just before the pillow she threw hit his square in the face. She started laughing herself as her man tried to muffle his laugher in the pillow.

He'd been worried that the darker side of his sexual nature might frighten her but was pleasantly surprised that such was not the case. The subtle forms of pain and pleasure only heightened her arousal. One night she'd attached straps to the bed. True the cuffs were merely that Muggle velcro material and he could have pulled out of them if he chose. When she pulled the blindfold over his eyes Snape forgot all such thoughts. She massaged something onto his cock and when she began to suck he felt fire and ice melting together under her tongue. That was the night they'd melted the everlasting icicle. His Fey princess was indeed a surprising creature.

Her tiny frame contained an immense amount of magic. For her it was second nature to waive her hand or mumble some ancient Sidhe phrase for whatever she wanted. Her soul was kin to the earth. The plants in the forest almost seemed to be singing the praise of his gentle lover. They often went for long walks in the woods. The creatures of the wild frequently came out of hiding to tag along beside the woman. He wasn't sure he liked their beady eyes watching as they often swam and made love near the waterfall's crystalline pool. Perhaps her link with all creatures was the reason she had a small tattoo on her backside that he often found rather intriguing. A chubby bumble bee, stinger and all. The little thing actually became animated when his fingers ran across it.

Unfortunately she insisted on bringing her two cats. As if one wasn't bad enough? George and Not George she called them, the sisters. Ghastly little creatures one had a pug face with a protruding tooth. He rolled his eyes each time she referred to them as 'Potsy Anna' and 'Georgie Anna'. Who had nicknames for pets? They followed her around the house like a shadow and insisted on sleeping on the bed at night. This he barely tolerated but for her love of the creatures. The woman refused to use a pillow in bed which drove him up the wall, at least there were more for him. Apparently she enjoyed reading those ghastly Muggle romance novels, and eating chocolate at the same time.

She managed to endure his dark solitary moods and frequent needs to seek the quiet reprieve of the dungeon. He knew he nagged her about her bad habits and frequently felt the bite of her tongue in response.

All in all he found her very tolerable and he was loath to return to Hogwarts for the new year. Morning went back to her post at St. Mungo's and Snape was grateful that Dumbledore allowed her to stay with him in the dungeons. It had been many years since a professor had possessed a significant other and an exception had been made so long as they were discreet. The children had wondered who she was yet no one dared asked for fear of losing points for their respected houses.

The Christmas holidays came and again they went to his home in the country. She seemed pleased with her gifts of small sapphire earrings and a new heavy winter coat. He'd found that his woman enjoyed the simpler things in life and was not impressed by money nor social status. Her only gift for him was a small scroll witch he unrolled. Dark eyes widened as he read the words on the parchment. 'I love you.'

Snape found himself drowning in crashing waves of insecurity. Never before had anyone deemed him worthy of such an offering. His own parents had never even once to his recollection offered him their love. They'd become very close and normally he believed everything she told him. The fact that he doubted his own love-ability held him under. Somewhere deep inside he really needed to know if she was telling him the truth or just saying what she thought he wanted to hear.

Incredulity overcame Snape and he slipped into her mind. He didn't use Legilimency often but he needed some answers.

_He found himself in a cavernous room. Small lights sparkled like diamonds on the walls. Shimmering filigree of some iridescent material lined the otherwise tapestry covered walls. __An enormous mosaic representation of what appeared to be the lost city of Atlantis covered much of the tiled floor. Ancient looking furnishings were covered lavishly in burgundy and gold. An entire corner of the room was taken up by a massive fountain. There a Greek adonis stood with the world held up on one powerfully muscled arm. His fully erect penis was shooting water like a stream of jism from an earth shattering orgasm. A handsome young man approached where Morning stood and held out a silver platter with a piece of parchment on top._

"_From the desk of Her Royal Majesty the Slappity Queen," he said with a bow._

_Morning took the paper and studied it for a moment before turning. To Snape she looked to be staring him directly in the eye. She can't possibly know that I'm in her mind can she?_

_"Severus, it appears my parents would like to meet you while you're here. Shall we?" _

"_This is not possible! I'll have you know I am a skilled Legilimence. You cannot do this!"_

_"Really? Huh, and I thought I was. I'm not human you know? Ever done this Legilimency thing on a Fairy?" She snorted, _"_didn't think so. Let me tell you something Sevs. Can I call you Sevs?"_

_"No you may not! You will refer to me as Severus or Professor Snape!" he demanded._

_Morning raised her brows at him and continued, "as I was saying Sevs. This thing you do, doesn't work on me. Fairies live in a higher realm of self awareness than you do. Actually on a different plane of existence altogether here in the Fairy Mound. The only reason you're here at all is because I choose you to be. Got it?" She watched the dark look in his face while he nodded. _

_The fey girl grabbed his hand and took him to the throne room. It was even more ornately furnished than the last room. Gold and jewels embellished the statues and the thrones that sat on a raised dias. The man looked to be about Snape's age but in much better shape. His golden body shone with the light from above. Clad only in a pair of leather breeches the muscles in his chest flexed as he sat erect. Long golden hair flowed to pectoral muscles that Snape himself would surely die for. The woman was every bit as lovely as her daughter. Golden red hair flowed in waves to her waist. The red corset like bodice pushed her supple breasts up so they almost spilled from the top. A simple velvet skirt hugged her slight frame to perfection and the Potions Master closed his gawking mouth promptly. _

_"Is this him?" the Queen asked in a voice as rich and sensual as her daughter's._

_"Yes mother. This is Professor Severus Snape from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus this is my mother, Queen of the Tuatha de Danann."_

_Severus felt himself move forward unconsciously to kiss the lady's hand, "it is an honor to meet you your highness." He graced her with a slight bow and stepped back._

_"And my father, King of the Tuatha de Danann and all of the Fairy realm."_

_Severus stared at the man for a long moment as they sized each other up. He moved forward and bowed to the man, "your highness. It is a great honor to meet you as well."_

_"Young man. He spoke softly yet his voice boomed through the hall. Dame Mist has informed us that you are most likely my daughter' chosen one. Do you realize that Morning is my only daughter? What say you Severus Snape?"_

_All rational thought drained from the Potions Master's mind at that. This was happening far to quickly. Though it had been many months this whole Fairy Grandmother thing still hadn't settled in yet. This whole woman to love him hadn't begun to sink into his thick skull. Ye gods! Will he expect me to marry his daughter? Albeit she is the most incredibly gorgeous woman I've ever seen and that mouth could suck my big toe hard enough to make me shoot my wad all the way to Durmstrang. It's not like I have a lot of other prospects hanging about. Even if she doesn't really love me I have a feeling I'd have something raising a lot more than my wand in the future. What have I got to lose besides this miserable excuse for existing that I call life? Not bloody much. Not a damned thing actually. Yet I'm not ready to make light promises. "You must excuse me your Highness. I'm a bit new to this whole Fairy thing I'm a afraid. It's still hard for me to believe that my Fairy Grandmother was not a figment of my drunken delirium. In the short time I've known Morning I can assure you that it has been a most, uplifting, experience. I find myself willing to accept Dame Mist's selection and her knowledge in such matters."_

_"And what do you offer to bring into this match? Who and what are you to be accepted by her?"_

_"I am a wizard of pureblood lines running back to those of the ancient Egyptians. My family has a county seat in Yorkshire. There is the small town of Snape and a fine castle which I offer as our home should we chose to live there. I am a highly respected Potions Master at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland." Snape bowed slightly in acquiescence._

_"Sounds lovely," the Queen said. "I must say Morning he is a fine figure of a man. I always wished your father was a bit more dark and ominous. Mist is after all the head matchmaker for the Grandmother's Society darling. I've never known her to be wrong. Congratulations, you two make a grand pair. Welcome to the family Severus and I imagine you two have other things to attend to so be off. Come back soon my love," she spoke sincerely to her daughter._

Snape found himself back in his rooms suddenly. Somehow he managed to find his voice amidst all of the incredulity. "Morning, I am not ready to offer you more than what we now share. What we have together is very, enjoyable, but more of a commitment...?"

Morning was hurt by his words. Any other man would have been begging her to marry him, as so many had in the past. She'd given him a gift of such enormity, something she'd never bestowed on another. Was he throwing it back in her face? Did he not care at all. Loath to lose him the woman decided her best option was to be patient. Change can be a very hard thing and perhaps given time he'd soften._ All I can do is love him and hope that someday he'll come to feel the same for me. _"I don't expect any more from you than you're willing to offer Severus. What I give you I give freely. Know that I do love you and I take pride in standing beside you." Morning wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. __

Snape felt such a desire to return her affectations, yet he wasn't sure what he felt. _What if I blurt it out and my feeling change? I'd best keep my mouth shut. _Ironically his soft lips parted under hers, their tongues joining in need...

* * *

The rest of the school year went by quickly for Severus. His blissful union with Morning lightened his dark soul. Her love washed away his past sins and made him a new man. Occasionally they went out together. One trip to Diagon Alley he found their actions being scrutinized by the unfortunate presence of Potter, Granger and Weasley. Just as Morgan began nibbling affectionately on his neck the trio made entry into The Leaky Cauldron. _Thankfully they didn't see her hand massaging my cock under the table. _He pulled his neck away and at the woman's bemused expression he inclined his head toward the three. Public displays of affection were not something he usually found acceptable, at least not when it came to others. Morning's willingness to claim him in such an outright manner however, he found very pleasing. She didn't care if the whole world knew of her love for him. At first he'd balked at her insistence that they hold hands in public yet he'd softened to that hadn't he? Here she was apologizing for embarrassing him. "I am far from embarrassed by you little one. I'm just not accustomed to this."

The following summer came and the couple once again retired to the country. One day his lady expressed a need to 'talk.' Snape knew what she meant by talk and found his mind wandering in all different directions.

Morning sat next to him on the couch and grasp those large hands in hers. "Severus, I need to know what you wished for. When Mist granted you one wish? What exactly was it you asked for?" Her body was tense with anticipation and the man took forever to answer.

"My wish was for someone to love me for the rest of my days."

"You asked for someone to love you, but not someone you could love in return?"

_Shit! This was going to lead somewhere isn't it? _"Unfortunately I had imbibed a bit to much for such coherent thoughts."

"You were drunk?" Morning's eyes went wide. He'd never said he was plastered at the time of the wish.

"If I wasn't I assure you my Fairy Grandmother would find herself residing in St. Mungo's still."

"Fine. I need to know Severus, do you love me?"

_I don't know what I feel! I have so many emotions for you running through my body but I wouldn't know love if someone wrapped it around a brick and bashed me in the head with it. I can't say that. Don't you know by now that I can't?_

Morning took his silence as an answer and fought the tears that threatened to fall. "Fine. Look I can't do this anymore. You're the most incredible person in the world to me Severus Snape. I'm a better person for loving you and I hope you can understand that I've got to go. I need love. I need children. I want a big family, a loving happy family and that's obviously not something you're prepared to give me. I've got a flat in London, eleven and three-quarters Grimmauld Place. Weird address but the place is nice enough. If you need anything at all Severus, I'll be there for you." Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she turned from him. Agonizing sobs wracked her body at the thought of leaving the man she loved. _Am I stupid for wanting more? I just can't be satisfied in this arrangement. Why can't the man love me? I do everything that I can, give him everything and he can't love me? No, I need to go. I have to go._

Snape watched unable to find words to speak as she left. Morning was leaving him. Slowly the heat of his body, the fire in his newly found soul began to dissipate. Once again he was alone in life.

Over the summer he stalked the empty halls of the castle forcing the House Elves to scurry rather than face his wrath. _Even having those dammed cats here would be more comforting than being alone! Do I deserve comfort? Gods I miss her. Why couldn't I have asked for a woman I could love in return? I asked for a woman to love me forever. _He realized that though she was gone, she really did love him and would continue to do so always. _She said she wants a family. Would she find a husband that she doesn't love to make that a reality? _Jealous anger gradually overcame his logic. For the first time in his life Severus began to think with his heart instead of his head. One day realization slammed into him like a brick wall. _I love her. Oh Gods! I love that woman. _He was shocked! More sure about this than anything ever before he knew that this was real. The warmth began to seep back though his body and soul as he mused this new emotion. The pounding in his chest was like a rush of adrenaline in his veins. He could swear his heart grew two sizes that day.__

Stern resolution over came him. _She is 'my' Fairy princess and I will have her! I'll be dammed if any other man is ever going to lay hands on 'my' lady! She will NOT escape me! _

Severus found himself Apparating in front of her flat. Her beautiful face registered shock at finding him at her door.

"Come in," she said and led him to the living room. "Severus this is Talisman."

Snape's heart leaped upon finding another man there. Obviously one of her own kind he wondered if every man of her race was built like a Greek God. The man was tall and slim. His blond hair tied back by braids at the sides. Flowing green silk clung to a well formed chest and black leather breeches snug against taunt thighs. _Why the hell can't I have a body like that? _His eyes narrowed in anger as his fingers flickered over his wand. "You, should go now. You're presence here is no longer required," he snapped at the man.

The fair man stood his face flushed with anger. "Never have I been spoken to in such a manner. I assume you are the Potions Master and let me assure you had anyone else used that tone on me they would not live to breath one, more, breath. No, _I _will not be leaving sir and since it's obvious you know where the door is I would suggest you use it!"

Dark eyes narrowed and he found his wand aimed at the man. "I wouldn't presume so much if I were you," the deep baritone of his voice drawled. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care. Be Gone!"

"Why don't you just back to playing with your little chemistry set and leave Morning alone! You had your chance and you blew it!"

Morgan had listened to their angry words long enough. When Snape raised his wand she had to stop it. "Gentlemen! That is quite enough from the both of you. Talisman would you please just go? I'll be fine." She took note of the haughty look on the Potions Master's face. Like a proudly prancing horse he was. The fair man grudgingly left and she turned to Snape. "Happy now?" she asked crossing her arms and glowering at him.

"It didn't take you long to find a new lover."

Now she was seething. What the hell did he want from her? "That man," she snarled pointing toward the door," is my twin brother. Talisman Rune Fey, Prince of the Fairies and heir to the throne of the Tuatha de Danann!"

_Shit! She never said she had a brother! Great now I've really made her mad. _

"What do you want Severus?"

Anger and reproach dulled his usually keen mind. "I want my babe in your womb," he blurted out. Her eyebrows raised at the words.

"And?"

"Do you really need me to say the words?"

"If you mean them then yes, I need to hear them! I need them every single day for the rest of my life."

_I can't say the blasted words! _He opened his mouth but all that came out was an incoherent babble.

"Then get the hell out!" Morning raged in anger. _Damn him to lead me on. He doesn't want me, can't love me? Why can't he just leave me alone? _The last few months had been spent in a mode of agonizing self pity. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to the door. Yanking it open she heaved on his chest causing him to stumble backwards.

Snape stuck his foot in the door as it was slamming in his face. Unconsciously he yelled, "I love you!"

Her heart caught in her chest at the exclamation and she opened the door warily. "Say it again. Like you mean it."

He was silently gathering his courage for a long moment. "Morning Sun Fey, I love you." It was much easier the second time. "Now will you kindly grace me with the fortune of having you as my wife?" She moved into his arms so fast it was like a blur. Tears ran gently down soft cheeks. Gratefully he held her tightly. The warmth of her body melting into his. "I love you," came the whispering of his voice. _And I will never let you go._


End file.
